


Fortune Cookie

by sparklyhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is jealous, Fortune Cookies, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm still trying to get better at smut, M/M, Mentioned Mingi, Mentioned Seonghwa, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyhwa/pseuds/sparklyhwa
Summary: Where Wooyoung picks up a rather ambiguous fortune cookie.





	Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you all that English is not my first language and to enjoy even if my writing skills are not amazing.

The girl behind the cash register was definitely checking Wooyoung out.

San could read right through her. She kept sparing him furtive glances, shamelessly daydreaming about combing her short fingers through his messy platinum blonde hair and subtly licking her lips while staring at the way Wooyoung would adjust the belt adorning his narrow waist. San took a deep breath as he felt a bolt of jealousy twist his insides.

<<Here’s your total. Should I split the bill for you?>> she asked, tapping her fingers on a worn out calculator before they could even formulate an answer. <<Thank you>>.

San turned to look at Wooyoung’s face and grimaced when he saw a small courteous smile starting to bloom on his plump lips. He instinctively placed his left arm across Wooyoung’s shoulders and pulled him flush against his body.

<<There’s no need to. Tonight’s on me>> he spat out, trying to mask his ranging irritation with a wobbly smile.

Wooyoung was about to interject, San could sense it without even looking at him, but squeezing him once again, he still payed the whole bill, with a very hostile gleam in his eyes.

<<You can keep the change>> he then added, showing his dimples to a confused Wooyoung and an appalled cashier.

San felt his stomach churn pleasantly just because of the way the younger was looking at him: big eyed and slightly flushed on the apples of his cheeks.

Wooyoung had probably understood what he was trying to do by then and San couldn’t stop himself from smirking, not caring at all if it looked like he was trying to mark Wooyoung as a dog would do with his possessions. He was whipped enough to be shameless about things like that.

<<You’re being ridiculous>> Wooyoung muttered, accepting the receipt from the hands of the now very embarrassed girl.

<<I’m being reasonably jealous. She was way out of line>> San swiftly winked back at him, proudly staring at Wooyoung’s amused expression.

<<Have a good night>> he then turned to look at the cashier, failing to keep a victorious smile off of his face. It was stronger than him, the need to show everybody that he was the only one able to have Jung Wooyoung all for himself.

Right before they could walk out of the small Chinese restaurant they had dined in, the girl called them out with a squeak. She had her right arm stretched out over the cash desk and two fortune cookies squished between her slim fingers.

<<Take these! I have to get rid of a whole box before my turn is over>> the frail tone of her voice almost made it sound like a plea, but San simply shook his head and strengthened the grip he had around Wooyoung’s back.

<<Come on, San. Be nice!>> the younger reprimanded him, untangling himself from his hold to accept the cookies.

With the way his chest uncomfortably strained, just because Wooyoung was sweetly smiling at her while waving goodbye, San had to admit that he felt a little pathetic. But he had his reasons! Valid ones at that.

The girl was petit, with big brown eyes and silky looking black hair, squashy cheeks and pouty lips. To put it simply: she was the epitome of cuteness, and that didn’t reason well with his feeble self-confidence.

<<Stop frowning, your forehead wrinkles like a used tissue. It’s not sexy at all>> Wooyoung laughed, pocketing the cookies in his black puffy coat with a giggle.

He then smiled and pressed the pad of his index finger in the crease of San’s eyebrows, squeaking out another laugh when the older slightly drew back from his touch and -all sulky- furiously marched towards the taxi waiting by the sidewalk.

\---

When they finally arrived home, after a ride filled by constant bickering and teasing from both parties, the dorms were weirdly silent.

The living room was empty, even though the couch was submersed with blankets and pillows of all shapes and forms. San was quick to run towards what looked like a very messy pile of all his plushies, his face already scrunched into a frown.

<<I swear to God, I’m gonna kill Seonghwa>> he seethed, over-affectionately caressing Shiber’s head. His favorite doll looked a bit roughed up, as if it had been crumpled several times. Wooyoung giggled softly and delivered a kiss to San’s very definite cheekbone.

<<What makes you think it was him and, say, not Mingi? He especially likes to mess with you>>.

San sighed heavily and slightly turned his head to spare the other a glance <<He actually threatened to throw away all of my dolls if I didn’t find a better place to keep them other than my bed>>.

<<He only does it because he cares about your health. We all know your back aches because you don’t sleep well. You know, sometimes I suspect he has a crush on you with how much he worries about you>> he pouted.

San laughed a little and carefully sat Shiber on top of the plushie stack. He then turned around in Wooyoung’s arms, that had previously closed around his hips in a loose back hug.

<<He only likes to nag. I am the one that feels constantly threatened>> San had quickly regained that sulky expression that he had kept up throughout the entire trip back home.

<<What?!>> Wooyoung squeaked out with a laugh, crossing his wrists behind San’s nape and pulling him closer.

San tried to wriggle his way out of the other’s hold, but he really liked whenever Wooyoung was affectionate towards him first, so he didn’t even try to dodge the first peck that the younger delivered on his lips.

<<How dare you laugh! I live in fear of someone else snatching you away>>.

Wooyoung threw his head back in a fit of giggles and kissed San two more times, still smiling widely against his thinner lips.

<<You dummy>> he mocked, entangling his fingers in San’s ash blue mullet. <<You’re the dumb one. That cashier was all over you and there you were, smiling and acting all cutesy. I’m not kidding!>> he whined, puckering his lips to passively receive the rest of the kisses.

Wooyoung bit the inside of his left cheek, trying to suppress the smirk that was tugging at his lips and secured his hands around San’s tiny waist.

<<I like it how easily you get jealous>> the comment had San complaining louder than before. Dropping his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, San then muttered something that made the younger snark clamorously <<You’re such a little shit>>.

<<I know>> he nodded, snuggling his own -much chubbier- cheek against San’s. They stayed like that for a while, slowly breathing the same air and comfortably enjoying each other’s presence.

It was something that San found particularly heart-warming and cozy. Wooyoung’s embrace felt safer than any other place in the world.

After becoming a trainee, he hardly ever had the chance to feel like that -completely relaxed and at ease.

It had always been frantic and quick, his life after deciding to pursue his ultimate passion, but Wooyoung had been the only thing able to slow it down a little.

San had begun to think of the younger boy as an anchor, someone able to hold him down and ground him whenever it all became too much. He liked to think he held the same importance to Wooyoung too.

<<Want a cookie?>> Wooyoung was the one to break free from the embrace, leaving an -of course- pouting and slightly dazed San.

He slipped both hands inside the pockets of his long coat and fished out the fortune cookies. San rolled his eyes but still accepted one, ignoring the way Wooyoung was intensely looking at the side of his face.

<<Can’t you think of it as a common cookie? It’s literally just that>> he laughed, now munching on one end of the biscuit. San broke it in half with a sharp flick of his wrists and stuffed his mouth with it.

<<It’s been contaminated by that girl’s atrocious flirting skills>> he then commented, voice muffled by the sweet dough still sliding back and forth on his tongue.

<<You’re tremendous>> Wooyoung giggled, slowly shacking his head.

Just then, San had made another mean comment, but the younger’s attention had quickly diverted towards the small piece of paper folded inside the fortune cookie. He bit his lower lip as his dark eyes scanned the lettering printed on it.

<<What does yours say? Mine is super dumb. _“Keep your feet on the ground even though friends flatter you”._ Like, what? All my friends do is diss me>> San kept spewing out remarks, not really noticing that the other wasn’t registering any of them.

In fact, Wooyoung was too busy giving his quote all the wrong interpretations.

The message wasn’t all that bad in itself, but he knew exactly what the reaction was going to be once San heard it. <<_“Soon you’ll be sitting on top of the world”_>>.

San kept quiet for a second or two, then one of his infamous shit-eating grins plastered on his handsome face and his hands draped all over Wooyoung’s back, much more sensually than before.

<<Sitting on top of the world, uh? But aren’t I your world?>> he then whispered in his ear, dropping one of his hands to roughly handle Wooyoung’s ass cheeks in his palms. <<Looks like you’ll be riding me tonight>>.

<<I will never get used to your duality. Like, how the fuck do you turn into a sex addict in less than a full minute?>> the younger huffed out a breath, trying to remove San’s grip from his butt, without putting too much effort in it though.

Knowing his boyfriend, there was no way he could turn his lust away tonight. Mostly because the dorms were empty -something that rarely happened, having six other members living together with them.

<<That’s just what you do to me>> he grinned at the way Wooyoung had to turn his head the other way to avoid moaning right in front of his face. San had just palmed his barely noticeable erection through the denim of his tight jeans.

<<At least give me the time to get in the mood>> Wooyoung complained, unbuttoning his long jacket while the older kept slowly teasing his still clothed length.

It didn’t feel good at all, it was more like a form of torture. He could feel San’s warmth seeping through the layers of clothing, but that was all. It was nowhere near the feeling Wooyoung had started to look for.

San sat down on the couch, easily ignoring all the stuff draped on it, and looked up at him.

Wooyoung had now discarded his white button down on the floor and was quickly moving toward his bottoms, not really caring about looking too eager. They both clearly where, so it really wasn’t a matter of playing coy.

They had plenty of time in between their busy schedules for fun times like that. As they both agreed on, teasing way more fun when they had the time to fool around. Now it was all about being quick and pleasuring each other.

<<Soon you’ll be sitting on top of the world>> San muttered, voice lower and slightly rougher than usual. Wooyoung had to loudly gulp down his excitement at the way the older had been patting his tights, basically calling for him.

Wooyoung, now only in his grey boxers, was quick to climb on the older’s lap. San promptly helped him straddle his legs comfortably and held him by the waist.

<<I wish soon would turn into now>> Wooyoung moaned, getting rid of San’s long sleeved red shirt in a flash.

His skin tone was slightly lighter than his, dotted by cute freckles especially in the chest area, it looked so cute.

Wooyoung licked his lips when San provokingly toyed with the waistband of his underwear and attached his plum lips to his milky skin, sucking on random spots and biting all over his shoulders.

It was when the tip of his tongue eagerly flicked one of his nipples, that San let out a grunt, lowering Wooyoung’s boxers just below his ass in the spur of the moment.

<<Spread yourself. Help me out>> he instructed, still moaning at the way Wooyoung’s licks kept stimulating his sensitive buds.

The younger quickly reached back and held his cheeks apart, not removing his hungry lips from San’s chest.

<<I’ll let you do this without lube since I’m as impatient as you are, but if you hurt my asshole I’ll rip yours to shreds next time>> Wooyoung lifted his head up to darkly glance at his partner, almost scowling at the way San simply dipped three of his fingers in his own mouth and started sucking on them, obnoxiously flashing him with that annoying smirk of his.

<<You’re lucky you’re fucking hot>> Wooyoung muttered, kissing and licking his way inside of San’s mouth -that was now free, since his wet fingers had already started circling his loose rim.

<<You fingered yourself before our date. Interesting!>> San commented, silencing Wooyoung’s oncoming backtalk by penetrating him with his middle finger.

He also managed to contain his loud and desperate whines with a very wet kiss. It was steamy and basically what you could call a battle of tongues, something that made Wooyoung’s dick throb.

<<I thought it was going to be the only occasion I had to get off>> he panted, now fucking himself back against two of San’s fingers with insatiable greed.

<<I’m kind of offended that you didn’t call me to join. But since I can do this now, I’ll call it fair>> he smiled, adding a third finger before Wooyoung could even ask for it.

<<Do you mind pulling out the top of the world out of my pants?>> San then asked, hinting at his lower region with a suggestive glance. Wooyoung would’ve smacked him on the head if the older didn’t literally own his ass at that moment.

<<I want to fuck you so bad>> he grunted out instead, figuring that a common_ “fuck you” _would’ve been too mainstream for the situation they were currently in.

<<Sure, we can do that next time>> San huffed out a laugh and scissored his fingers inside of him, before pulling them out to rub at his now puffy rim.

Wooyoung had to briefly stop unbuttoning San’s slacks in order to recollect himself, but just when his breathing had started to slow down again, he felt San’s hand roughly grope his balls. Those were sensitive enough to make him moan out a long and very high-pitched squeak. His face instantly flushed pink.

<<Stop teasing!>> he let out, successfully pulling down San’s underwear.

When the older looked up at him with that irritating smirk of his, Wooyoung roughly fisted his cock and paying no mind to his warningly low grunts, pushed his weight off of San’s lap.

Standing up on his knees, he tried to get San’s fingers out of him, whimpering when he felt them slip out with an obscene squelching sound.

<<Slow down>> San panted, struggling to handle the way Wooyoung was actively thumbing at his now very sensitive head, grasping his shaft rather roughly and guiding it directly to his stretched hole.

<<Slow down? What does that mean?>> he grinned, slowly sinking down on San’s painfully aroused and flushed cock.

His lips, still shiny and plump from the early make-out session, stretched in an “o” shape as soon as he felt himself being slowly penetrated.

San watched with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as the younger’s eyes shut. He almost trashed around at the feeling of Wooyoung’s hot and tight hole engulfing the most tender part of his cock, leaving him a mess.

<<So responsive>> Wooyoung hummed out, still holding San’s member against his rim.

<<You’re too tight>> he spewed, squinting his eyes once he felt himself slip out of his hole for the second or third time.

Trying to have sex without lube wasn’t the smarted decision on his part, but San knew they both were way too eager and lazy to actually get away from each other in order to go fetch a bottle from one of their rooms.

<<Isn’t that even better? You will stretch me out so fucking good like this>> Wooyoung cried, once again trying to fit more than just San’s head inside of himself. San almost bucked his hips up, but slapped both of his hands against Wooyoung’s ass to keep himself under control, gripping the bouncy flesh with his fingers in order to spread him and make it easier for the both of them.

The pressure and the heat coming from their bodies at that moment was almost too much for him to handle.

<<I suggest you spit on your fingers and sink down on my dick before I lose it>> San grunted out, barely restraining himself from flipping Wooyoung over and fucking him into the couch.

<<Sexy>> the younger giggled, using the tip of his tongue to lick a strip across San’s parted lips in a teasing way.

<<But I’m meant to sit on top->> he moaned, stopping mid-sentence because of San’s fingers now angrily thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Wooyoung considered complaining for a short while, but then simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being handled so roughly. It had been a while since the last time they could be so loud and explicit with each other.

San was quick to slap his now very slick hand directly on Wooyoung’s winking hole, wetting his entrance as much as he could, as well as collecting the precum oozing out of his own head to help with the stretch.

<<It’s enough>> Wooyoung gasped when San dipped three fingers inside of him, for good measure.

<<We really need to hide more lube around the house>> he then added, quieting down only when San successfully pushed inside of him.

<<Holy shit>> he grunted out, spanking Wooyoung when his bottom finally rested against his thighs. The stretch was deliciously uncomfortable, making both of them throb without even moving at all.

<<How does it feel? Sitting on top of the world?>> San now grinned, teasingly bucking his hips up, only to start actively fucking into Wooyoung once the younger cursed out loud and dropped his head, forehead against San’s sharp clavicle.

<<So good>> Wooyoung whimpered, shacking his ass to notice the other to start moving faster.

San snickered and landed another slap on his butt, also pressing a trail of pecks on his cheek .

<<I swear to God, you’re so spoiled>> he breathed out, smothering the right side of his face in kisses. His feelings towards Wooyoung could be so confusing at times, making him want to fuck him like there was no tomorrow but cover him in kisses at the same time. So that’s exactly what he did.

<<It’s your fault>> Wooyoung commented, harshly biting down on San’s shoulder to keep his sounds at bay.

He knew very well how loud he could be. Especially when San held him above his lap and started to pound into him.

Wooyoung was left breathless, never really recovering from San’s ministrations since the older kept swapping paces, making it basically impossible to get used to it.

<<I’m close>> San almost growled out a couple of minutes later, sinking his fingers in the already red flesh of Wooyoung’s buttocks, as if trying to restrain himself from coming before his boyfriend.

It was almost impossible though, since it was rare for the bottom to reach his high just from being penetrated.

<<It’s alright. So good!>> Wooyoung encouraged him, pushing back against San’s cock, now erratically fucking into him. Even thought there wasn’t a definite pace to follow now, Wooyoung still managed to drive San to his peak, reaching a hand out to rub at his sensitive nipples once again.

The squeal that San let out while shooting his come against the back of Wooyoung’s muscular thighs, was powerful enough to leave the younger wrecked and needier than ever before.

<<Turn around>> San instructed him, still breathing heavily and trying to recover as quickly as possible. Wooyoung didn’t hesitate to land his back against San’s warm chest, spreading his legs wide and hooking them outside of the older’s parted knees. <<How close are you? Mh?>> he nudged his straight nose against Wooyoung’s ear, quickly handling his cock.

<<Really close>> he huffed out, squirming on San’s lap. The older seemed to understand pretty fast what the younger was silently asking for. He promptly reached one hand against his rim, penetrating him with just one finger while still jerking him off.

<<Good?>> he breathlessly asked, smirking when Wooyoung’s lips parted in order to let out a string of countless moans and squeaks.

<<Sounds like it>> San pecked his head one last time before rubbing the tip of his finger against Wooyoung used walls and engulfing his entire length in the palm of his hand. Wooyoung came with his mouth open wide and his back beautifully arched, ass pushing desperately against San’s hand.

<<Was the world that good to you?>> San teased, laughing roughly when Wooyoung whined and lazily slapped his chest.


End file.
